


Adventures

by Black_Dragon_RDR2



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Dildos, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Husbands, Knotting Dildos, M/M, Nightmares, Object Insertion, Object Penetration, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pain, Smut, Toys, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29334762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Dragon_RDR2/pseuds/Black_Dragon_RDR2
Summary: A book full of Trans Dutch and Trans Hosea smut with weird kinks, and rape/Non-con.
Relationships: Hosea Matthews & Leonard "Lenny" Summers, Hosea Matthews/Dutch van der Linde
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6





	1. Jail

This was a request. I hope you like it anon :)   
-  
Hosea walk into the jail to bail his husband Dutch out. But it dosen't work out as it always did.

,,You can buy him free. But not with money or alcohol. We want too use your holes. If you don't do it, you can't free him." One of the two sherrifs say with an evil smile.

,,Don't do it Hosea!" Dutch shout.

He has a verry good view of the scene. They know that Dutch get hanged when he don't bail him out. Hosea furrow his brows in anger. But he nod.

,,Go on fuckers." Hosea growl.

One sherrif immideatly open his gunbelt and let it fall to the ground, to rip down his pants and underwear. Then he push Hosea over the table harsh. After that he spread Hosea's legs harsh. The sherrif is already hard. He lube his cock with spit, and waste no time. He immideatly ram his cock into Hosea's slit. The Frenchman howl in pain, while the sherrif moan deeply, because the feeling is so good.

,,You would be a good whore. No wonder that the famous Dutch Van Der Linde like to fuck you with your toy."

If you would only know, with what else he fuck me too. Hosea think. While Hosea moan in pain, the sheriff with the average cock get more and more restless and horny. The second sheriff, pull Hosea's head up, and ram his hard cock in the older man's mouth. Hosea groan in pain. But still, his slit get wet. He can feel the cock twitch inside his hole. He want to push the man away, but he can't do nothing. He can't get pregnant, but he don't want that ugly man's filth inside him. But it's to late, the man stop his hips after a while, and cum inside Hosea. That feeling makes Hosea sick. If it would have been Dutch, it would probably made him cum too, but it's an ugly sheriff. If his mouth would be free now, he would defenetly puke. He feel so dirty now. The other guy continue to ram into his mouth. Hosea's jaw ache.

But as the second ugly sheriff come into his mouth, and he's forced to swallow it, the one who was inside his hole, rub his nub harsh, and force a painful orgasm out of the older man. Dutch watch in shock. It hurt him. It hurt him, that Hosea had to sacrifice himself in such brutal way. The older man is pail, and seem to feel sick. Dutch feel guilt. Finally, they let him go. Hosea slip to the ground. Used, dirty and sick. He's about to puke. It was overly disgusting. The poor man has a trauma, he surely will never forget this day. Never. Luckily, the sheriff's at least hold their word and let Dutch out. Dutch run to Hosea, get him dressed and then pick him up bridle style.

,,You fucking son's of bitches!" Dutch spit in their face.

Hosea pass out in his arms. As he awake again, he sit in a familiar bathtub. He's still feeling sick, and everything hurt. He can feel how Dutch clean him softly with a rag. His hair are already washed.

,,There you are." Dutch whisper softly.

As soft as his deep baritone can get.

,,I'm so fucking sorry. You shouldn't have do that. Why didn't you just let me hang dearest." Dutch whispers shocked.

,,It's okay. Because I love you honey. That's why. It's okay." Hosea answer weak.

,,No its not! I feel so guilty. How can I ever repay you for that? You saved my fucking life, in being harshly used by two ugly sheriff's. And I feel so damn guilty."

Tears start to fill Dutch's eyes, and a sniffle leave his mouth. Hosea open his eyes again, confused. His eyes catch a crying Dutch. Never in the time they been together, as friends, lovers and husbands, he see Dutch cry. Never. This catch him of guard. He really seem to be sorry. Hosea weakly lift his hand, and take Dutch's in his. Both man lock eyes.

,,It's okay. I just want to forget this." Hosea whisper.

,,Of course." Dutch say.

He finish to clean his lover, then he carefully get him out of the tube, dry him, dress him and carry him to the bed. There he softly lay him down and cover him in the huge comfy blanket.

,,You want to eat something?"

,,No. I just want you next to me. Pleas, don't leave me!" Hosea beg.

,,Of course, husband." Dutch answer.

The Dutchman dry his tears, and then he lay down next to his love and husband. He cuddle tidly against him under the blanket. And both man fall asleep. The night Is plagued by nightmares. Hosea start to scream, cry and sweat a few times. Everytime it awake Dutch, and he help him to go back to sleep. Until finally, he fall in a dream less sleep....


	2. You are mine

Hosea and Dutch are in a deserted wooden cabin. Both are naked. Hoseas legs are spread wide open, and he's wet already. Tied on either side to the bed posts. And so are his hands spread out to the left and right, and tied to the bedframe. Hosea look between Dutch's back legs, on his big black shire horsebody. A verry thick and long black horse cock is dangling down there. Already hard. And behind it big heavy black balls. Hosea gulp unsure and afraid.

,,Don't worry schatje, I won't go all the way in. I don't want to kill you, I just want to rape you." Dutch smirk.

As Dutch come closer, he can see it bounce up and down slightly. Heavily leaking pre-cum. He has a thick dildo in his hand. He sit his horse ass down at the right side of the bed, where Hosea's legs are spread open. Then he slowly push the cock in his verry wet hole. Hosea moan in pain. Dutch give him no time to adjust, and set a quick and hard pace. Hoseas eyes roll in the back of his head. The pain slowly fates. It goes on for a while, until Dutch is to impatient, and mount him. Well, he didn't really think that trough. It's hard for him to find Hosea's hole, when he can't see what he do. But after a way to long while, wich seem like forever, his fat cock finally slip halfway in. As much as Hosea can take. That's why he stop. The older man scream in pain. And Dutch grunt. He's still frustrated, that he took so long to find in. His fat tip hit Hosea's cervix. The Frenchman shiver. 

,,Fuck your so tight. I love it. I'm going to absolutely ruin you old man." Dutch groan.

,,Auu so deep Dutch!" Hosea crie out. 

,,It's okay. Because I'm not to deep." Dutch smirk. 

Then he start to fuck, hard fast and deep. But not to deep. Still hitting the end of the old man's cervix with every thrust. The Frenchman still groan in pain. The strech almost rip him appart. But it feel oddly good too. Hosea can feel in his thrust's, that Dutch is still frustrated, that it took him so long to find in. His hole is clenching and spasming arround the thick cock inside him. After a long long while, the pain is almost completely gone, and it actually feel pretty pretty good.

,,Goddamn fuck. It's so good. Hm you like being raped by my fat monster cock? Don't you." Dutch grunt.

,,Fuck Dutch. My hole! You ruin it!" Hosea complain gasping.

,,Oh I know you like it. And I'm going to ruin you so much, that the only cock your hole is swallowing is mine. You won't be able to feel a human one anymore." Dutch groan. 

Hosea start to see stars, he's going limp, his hole is aching, stuffed with a fat horse cock, he feel to full, it's spasm around the thick hard flesh, and yet it feels so good. Hosea can feel an orgasm nearing pretty quickly. And then, after two more hard thrusts he cum hard with a choked sound. It feels so good to get his cervix constantly hit by that monster. Even tho a slight hint of pain is still there. And then Hosea cum. Hard. With a scream. He start to shake, his walls flutter arround Dutch, witch make the shire groan, and the older man almost black out. He has to close his eyes again for a while, his world is spinning. And still, Dutch don't stop. He continue to rape his now even more sensitive pussy.

,,Dutch, NGH stop! It's to much!" Hosea crie out.

,,Oh stop it. I know you love it schatje." Dutch moan.

Both man are sweating hard. Tears run down Hosea's cheeks. The shire hit the end of his cervix again, and again and again. It make the older man's back arch, as best as it could, with the ropes who tie him to the bed. Dutch speed a bit up now. And it dosen't take long for Hosea's to cum again. This time, he black out. As he wake up, he can feel how Dutch spend himself inside him, tip completely out. His hole is convulse and squirts. The mix of his slick, and Dutch's seed immideatly run out of him, the second Dutch stop coming. Dutch get down. And groan at the sight.

,,Fuck. I can see all the way in. So pretty." Dutch moan.

,,What have you done! My hole!" Hosea groan.

,,You love it. Stop fighting against it." Dutch smirk.

And then Dutch push four of his fingers deep inside. Again, Hosea black out with a scream.

,,That hole is mine now. Remember that Hosea."

Is the first thing he hear, when he come panting to himself again. His sensitive and wrecked pussy still convulse and squirts heavily. Luckily Dutch let go of him, and cut him free. But he just walk away then. To the bathroom. Hosea keep his legs spread, panting heavily, his head is spinning, and he can feel his wrecked hole convulse and twitch heavily. Dutch you fucking monster! Is the last thing hosea know, before he black out again.


	3. Secret

Hosea washed himself at a river. A good hidden spot. Now he sit on a rock. His back and head lean against another high rock, wich is behind him. His legs bend and spread open. He's still in the water until his knees. He washed his secret pussy. And now he simply sit there. His eyes are closed. He notice to late, how naked Lenny suddenly stand next to him. Apparently both have the same favorite bathing spot, wich they didn't know. As the younger man see the old man's well hidden secret, his mouth drop open and his cock twitch in interest. As Hosea open his eyes, he get pretty shocked and flustered. He is ashamed and immediately closes his legs. He look away from the younger man in shame.

All them years were he hid it so well, where only Bessie knew his secret, are for nothing now. He don't think Lenny would tell the gang. But what if he do? He don't want to think about that. How they laugh at him. But suddenly his legs get softly spread again. Hosea's eyes snap open, and lock with Lenny's. Embarrassment and shock are written in the old man's eyes. Lenny curiously run a finger from his sensitive pearl to his entrance. A surprised gasp leave the older man's mouth. His water slicked finger hover over Hosea's entrance.

,,Lenny, pleas stop!" Hosea beg.

,,It's alright. It's nothing bad. I won't tell anyone."

And with that words, Lenny's curios finger slide deep inside him. Until his last knuckle. A whimper leave Hosea's mouth, and a jolt went trough his body. His head softly fall aback against the rock. He's so sensitive. Lenny slowly start to move the finger. Hosea's pussy get pretty wet immideatly. It's been to long since somebody else touched him. Not after Bessie. Bessie was the only one who touched him there. She was the only one who know his secret, and was allowed to touch him. A moan slip out of his mouth, as Lenny add a second finger. It feels so good. After a while he add a third finger. Hosea's eyes roll back, and a low moan leave his mouth, before he could try to stop it. Then, after a while, Lenny's eyes fall on something. Next to Hosea. Not far. He pick it up. It's a thick wild textured cucumber. He grin. Then he wash the cucumber with his free hand in the water, while still fucking Hosea with his fingers.

Hosea's eyes wide in shock, as he see the cucumber in his hand. No he won't. Right? But the boy simply pull his fingers back, and push the medium sized cucumber almost completely inside, until it hit his end. Hosea is so close, and the feeling of it, and the texture is soo good, that he cum hard immideatly when the cucumber is seated deep inside, and Black out with a chocked out moan. His hole clench and convulse arround the cucumber. Lenny slowly start to fuck him. Hosea groan in his sleep. His body is trembling from pure pleasure. After a while, Hosea wake-up. He look between Lenny's legs. There is a long rock hard and pretty thick cock. Shit. That's a monster. Hopefully Lenny don't get the idea to fuck him with it. But after a while, Lenny pull the cucumber out, and lay it aside.

Then he gather some slick of off Hosea's gaping and red convulsing and clenching hole. Hosea let out a whimper at the loss. He's so close again. Then he slick his cock with it. No no no!

,,No Lenny. Stop please! It's to much. I probably can't even take that monster!" Hosea cry out.

But Lenny lay down on top of the older man, and push his pretty, thick and long cock slowly inside. Until it hit Hosea's end. Hosea crie out, and almost black out. His old sensitive pussy swallowed that monster withouth any protest. Clenching tidly arround it, completely destroyed and red. He feels so unbelievable full. Like he's gonna bust anny second. But somehow, it don't hurt. It feels so so good. Lenny moan into his ear. And then the boy slowly start to thrust into him. Hosea's back arch, as best as it can, under the boy's weight. His eyes roll back, and he's already ready again, to cum yet another time. It's do intense. He's even more sensitive down there now. The old man try to stay awake, whimpering, groaning and grunting. And then Lenny statt to pound him into the ground. Fast and hard. The old man cry out. And then Hosea cum twice with a loud scream, and yet again, he black out.

The boy still keep on fucking him mercilessly his cock start to twitch arround the red, tight and wet convulsing hole. Lenny is so close now. Hosea awake with a deep grunt. Lenny is pounding him so hard.

,,Augh, Lenny pleas stop! It's to much." The old man complain.

But his body tell the boy, that Hosea love it. Even tho he's embarrassed and complaining. That's why he don't stop. And then after a few more hard thrusts, he stop his movements, and cum deep inside Hosea. The older man's body start to twitch, as he feel the hot stream of cum fill him up to the brim. It's to much. And he black out again with a whimper. Lennny catch himself for a moment, before he slowly pull out, and watch his work. Cum and the older man's juices run out of the big gaped, red, squirting and convulsing hole. Shit it looks hot. He can see all the way inside. Lenny bath himself, and then simply get dressed and ride back to camp. He's sure Hosea is fine.....


End file.
